Yo cuidaré de ti
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Cuando uno está herido, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarse curar...aunque las manos que lo hagan no sean muy expertas.


¡Bueno, pues aquí presento el fic más extraño que vaya a escribir, seguramente, en toda mi vida! Tataratá… ¡Un Génesis&Terra! Se sitúa en un ciclo imaginario anterior al 012, ya que Génesis no sale ni en ese ni en el 013, así que…Pues eso, es un ciclo de lucha anterior que he tenido que inventar. También se menciona a otros personajes, que estarían en el bando de Cosmos. Por lo demás, la distribución es exacta al Duodecim ^^

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad exclusivamente exclusiva de Square-Enix (que lo único que hace es cargárselos, pero bueno ¬¬)

Summary: Cuando uno está herido, lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarse curar...aunque las manos que lo hagan no sean muy expertas.

Ah, por cierto, se lo dedico a MinaDeville, que me dio la idea para hacer este fic ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

.0.0.0.

-¿Quién es el héroe?

Sephiroth esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar aquella pregunta. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su compañero, el único con el que le gustaba compartir su tiempo de todos los ineptos que le rodeaban. Ambos provenían del mismo mundo y, al parecer, habían sido incluso amigos.

-Si pretendes insinuar algo, estoy encantado de ofrecerte el puesto, Génesis.

El hombre que acababa de llegar alzó la cabeza con una mueca irónica, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones cobrizos se moviesen con una delicada elegancia. Se situó al lado del espadachín y miró al cielo oscuro, una mezcla de tonos rojos y negros, igual que sus ropas. Se sentía en armonía con aquel paisaje.

-Hoy he visto a Angeal-informó, mirando de reojo a Sephiroth-. Sigue sin acordarse de nosotros.

El peliplata bajó ligeramente la cabeza. Génesis no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto; no sabía si asentía o si, simplemente, estaba pensando. Volvió a contemplar el cielo bicolor y suspiró plácidamente. Unas palabras acudieron a sus labios, sin poder detenerlas.

-El don de la diosa…

-¿Cómo?

Génesis frunció el ceño y clavó la vista en su compañero. Después, volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Nada, olvídalo. Es una tontería.

-No, Génesis. Esas palabras… ¿No te recuerdan a…?

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a Sephiroth, el cual tenía un rostro tan inexpresivo como si estuviese plasmado toscamente en piedra. _Esas palabras_ no eran más que eso, _palabras_. Las había pronunciado de forma inconsciente, sin motivo. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a algo tan nimio?

-Sephiroth, déjalo.

-Génesis, ¿tu libro?-preguntó de pronto, girando la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Mi…libro?

Génesis frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿De qué libro le hablaba Sephiroth? Él no…Un momento. Si… ¡Sí, cierto! Era un poema épico, un poema en el que mencionaban a la diosa. Pero, en aquel mundo, no lo llevaba encima. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-LOVELESS…-susurró, estirando los labios en una fugaz sonrisa-Vaya, poco a poco vamos recuperando la memoria.

-No-le desencantó Sephiroth-. No la recuperaremos a no ser que luchemos. Creo que nos lo dejaron bien claro.

-Explícame entonces-empezó a decir mientras echaba a andar- por qué he recordado ese libro si aun no hemos luchado contra nadie, Sephiroth-sonrió-. Hay otra forma, lo sé. Es cuestión de encontrarla-se dio la vuelta-. ¿Vendrías a buscarla conmigo, Sephiroth?

El espadachín esbozó una sonrisa cínica y desvió la mano que su compañero le había ofrecido, desdeñoso.

-Haz lo que quieras, Génesis. Yo seguiré mi propio camino.

Génesis volvió a dar la espalda al peliplata, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Tendría que haber imaginado su respuesta. Sephiroth era Sephiroth, al fin y al cabo.

-Iré a hablar con Angeal-sentenció-. Puede que incluso con Zack. Les haré recordar nuestro mundo.

-¿Cómo?

Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba la mente a Génesis en aquel momento. Había esperado que Sephiroth no lo preguntase, pero, al igual que la respuesta a su proposición, también tendría que haberlo supuesto.

-No te engañes, Génesis. No conseguirás nada y, en el fondo, lo sabes. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

El pelirrojo esbozó una mueca desagradable. Sephiroth siempre materializaba todas sus preguntas, siempre ponía en entre dicho todas sus ideas, haciendo que estas sonasen absurdas incluso para él mismo, que las había creado.

Comenzó a andar a paso ligero, con una sensación de derrota en el cuerpo. Era en situaciones como aquellas en las que afloraba su odio hacia Sephiroth. Se alejó de allí, a sabiendas de que su compañero no le seguiría. Era demasiado orgulloso para arrastrarse de esa forma, incluso con él.

''Mejor'' pensó ''Así podré pensar tranquilo. Sephiroth es demasiado realista…quizá, pesimista''

Génesis no apartaba la vista del cielo oscurecido, siguiendo una pequeña línea de claridad que culminaba en el sur, donde los dominios de Chaos terminaban. Se preguntó qué aguardaba más allá de aquellas columnas semiderruidas cerca del fin del territorio del dios, más allá del único lugar que había visto en el que el cielo era claro, con girones de nubes grisáceas y que, a pesar de la presencia de manikins, la tranquilidad era palpable…el único lugar donde veía a Angeal.

Decidió olvidarse de todo aquello, aunque tan solo fuese durante un rato, e intentó despertar en su mente dormida algún fragmento del poema que había recordado. Sin embargo, tan solo recordaba aquellas palabras.

El don de la diosa.

Tal vez, si hablase con aquellos que pertenecían a su mundo, consiguiese acordarse de algo. Angeal, Zack, Cloud…Eran cinco en total. No podía ser de otra forma.

Aunque…No. No eran cinco. Sephiroth no aceptaría hablar con ninguno, excepto quizá con Angeal, y éste no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos. En cuanto a Zack y Cloud, no sabía nada de ambos. No sabía qué recordaban, si es que recordaban algo. Por otra parte, la relación entre Cloud y Sephiroth era de lo más tirante. Si no se mataban era porque pertenecían al mismo bando, y nada más. Génesis dudaba de que se sentasen a hablar el uno delante del otro de forma calmada. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido en un principio! Tenía que darle la razón a su compañero; no iba a sacar nada en claro mediante ese método.

''Tampoco hace falta que se lo diga, él ya sabía que estaba equivocado'' pensó, frustrado.

Sephiroth siempre iba un paso por delante de él…pero no por mucho tiempo. Se encargaría de ser el primero en encontrar las respuestas, aunque tan solo fuese para poder decírselas con una mueca satisfactoria en el rostro.

De pronto, se detuvo. Frente a él avanzaba, cabizbaja, una joven un tanto extraña. Tan solo se había cruzado con ella un par de veces y en ambas había estado distante, siempre acompañada del bufón del grupo, Kefka. Pero ahora estaba sola y, sin un payaso chiflado por sombra, Génesis se daba cuenta de que era poco más que una niña que se había visto arrastrada a un ciclo de guerras absurdas. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Diecisiete?, ¿dieciocho, tal vez? No era más que una cría.

-La destrucción…encarnada…-le oyó decir.

La maga pasó por su lado pronunciando aquella frase con tono triste. Génesis la miró, girando la cabeza. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?

-Eh, Terra-la llamó, sorprendiéndose de que se hubiese acordado de su nombre.

Terra se giró hacia él, sobresaltada. Al parecer, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia del pelirrojo allí. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, mirando de forma intranquila y titubeante a Génesis.

-¿S-sí?

Génesis no supo qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué impulso le había llevado a llamarla, si ni siquiera pertenecía a su mismo mundo. No tenían nada de qué hablar.

Curiosidad.

La palabra revoloteó por su mente durante unos instantes, atrayente como si fuese un imán. La verdad es que sí que sentía curiosidad por saber la razón de que dijese aquello. ¿Sería cosa de Kefka? Tampoco le extrañaría tanto.

-¿Destrucción encarnada?-preguntó, girándose para poder verla bien.

La maga no hizo ni amago de responder. Se había bloqueado ante la presencia de Génesis que, al igual que Kefka y que Sephiroth, la inducían en un desesperante estado de pánico e inseguridad. Génesis pareció leer en sus ojos aquellos sentimientos y frunció el ceño. Le hacía sentir como un monstruo…y, por alguna razón, sabía que era cierto. Sabía que era un monstruo. La pregunta era… ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía él para parecer un ser abominable? Tenía un aspecto humano, pero no estaba seguro de ser tan solo un simple ser humano, así como también estaba seguro de que ni Angeal ni Sephiroth lo eran.

El monstruo perfecto… ¿Había pronunciado él aquellas palabras en algún momento de su vida? Y, si era así, ¿a quién se había referido? ¿A Angeal, a Sephiroth o a él?

-Eso…Eso es lo que soy.

La débil vocecita de Terra le devolvió al mundo real. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que ella era la destrucción encarnada? ¿Qué tenía aquella joven de destrucción?

''Lo mismo que yo de monstruo'' se dijo ''Nadie es lo que aparenta''

-¿Quién te ha dicho algo así? ¿Kefka?-preguntó, con desdén-Tú eres lo que tú quieras ser.

-Yo soy un monstruo-murmuró.

''No, no pienses ni por un instante que lo eres. Tú no sabes lo que es ser un monstruo''

No lo dijo en voz alta. Se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa y a darse la vuelta.

-Creo que mi consejo es bastante bueno. En tus manos queda el aceptarlo o no.

Génesis no escuchó ninguna réplica por parte de Terra, tan solo unos pasos que se alejaban en dirección contraria. Mientras andaba hacia lo más profundo de aquel triste lugar, le dio vueltas al asunto de aquella joven. Sentía algo de lástima por la maga. Kefka jugaba con ella como si fuese una marioneta, pero lo peor que había hecho, lo peor que se le podría hacer a un humano, era haberle arrebatado la libertad…o, por lo menos, la escasa libertad que tendría la joven en aquel mundo, en aquel campo de batalla. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo del todo inusual…

¿Por qué Kefka no estaba con su juguetito?

El espadachín volvió la vista atrás, pero Terra ya no estaba. Puede que el bufón hubiese recapacitado un poco y le hubiera concedido a la joven un poco de intimidad…aunque no dejase de sujetar la correa. Ese tipo era bastante desconcertante.

-No es asunto mío-dijo-. Que hagan lo que quieran, no tengo por qué preocuparme de unas personas que no me son de ayuda…

Génesis siguió andando hacia el norte, hacia el fin del mundo donde sabía que no había nada más que lava. Lo que no esperó fue encontrarse allí a su compañero, Sephiroth, cruzado de brazos y pensativo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? No le había visto, y era imposible que le hubiese adelantado…A no ser que hubiera cogido otro camino, pero de todas formas…No era posible que hubiese llegado antes que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente como para que le oyese.

El peliplata abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia Génesis, apartándose de la roca en la que apoyaba la espalda.

-¿Y tú?

-Contestando con otra pregunta…-dijo con un deje de ironía-Dime, ¿estabas intentando recordar algo de nuestro mundo?

Sephiroth movió ligeramente la cabeza, en ademán positivo…o eso pensó Génesis. Por mucho que fuese su amigo, estaba seguro de que jamás lograría conocerle del todo. El espadachín le miró atentamente, esbozando una ambigua sonrisa.

-Necesito desentumecer los músculos.

El pelirrojo sonrió a su vez, alzando la cabeza de forma altanera y andando alrededor de Sephiroth.

-A mí también me hace falta un poco de ejercicio. Y, además, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos.

Sephiroth alzó la mano izquierda, donde apareció Masamune, y la hendió en el aire, con un tajo descendente. Génesis también blandió su espada de filo rojo brillante y miró a su rival con una confiada sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Vamos, ven a por mí-le retó el peliplata, entrecerrando los ojos.

El combate se alargó más de lo que ambos habían planeado en un principio. Solo se oía el ruido sordo de acero contra acero, los reniegos y el vuelo de las prendas de cuero. Sin ningún intermediario de por medio, el cariz que estaba tomando la lucha se estaba tornando peligroso. Lo que en un principio fuera una lucha amistosa acabaría siendo un duelo casi a muerte. Génesis quería derrotar al insuperable Sephiroth, al soldado perfecto…no. Al monstruo perfecto. Porque sabía que, en el fondo, ambos eran monstruos.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y observó a su rival que se encontraba en las alturas, dispuesto a atravesarle de parte a parte con su espada. Sin embargo, un estudio más minucioso le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que Sephiroth quería no era acabar con él, tan solo dejarle fuera de combate de una vez por todas.

''Ni lo sueñes'' pensó, apretando la mandíbula ''No lo conseguirás esta vez''

Génesis cogió impulso y adelantó su espada con el fin de bloquear el ataque del peliplata. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, dio una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás y extendió la mano que tenía libre, la cual comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo rojizo. Sephiroth abrió mucho los ojos, diciéndose que eso no era posible. Su compañero no podía estar luchando en serio. Ambos sabían que no lo podían hacer. Así pues, decidió poner fin al duelo con un solo golpe. Debido a la distancia, no tuvo más remedio que blandir a Masamune con el fin de que la oleada de ráfagas cortantes que de ésta salió diese a Génesis, en lugar de golpearle con la hoja de su espada.

En efecto, el pelirrojo no pudo esquivarlas ni bloquearlas puesto que le habían pillado por sorpresa. Cayó al suelo, soltando sin querer su arma, que fue a parar a varios metros de él, y se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo entre quejidos contenidos. Sephiroth también descendió y le observó con una mirada indescifrable. Génesis le miró a su vez con un odio que no acertó a camuflar mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad. Se dio la media vuelta, quitando lentamente la mano de su hombro herido, y se alejó de allí lo más dignamente que su estado le permitía, sin un asomo de debilidad, tras recoger su espada.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado andando, pero sabía que se había alejado bastante de Sephiroth. Y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, necesitaba descansar. La herida le estaba dejando sin fuerzas. No había querido inspeccionarla todavía, pero sabía que era bastante profunda y, sobretodo, muy peligrosa si no la trataba inmediatamente. Pero, ¿cómo la curaría? No tenía nada a mano, aparte de su arma…y un filo cortante no le sería de gran utilidad.

Respiró entrecortadamente y se apoyó en una roca. Un calambre le atravesó el brazo izquierdo y culminó en su hombro, haciendo que trastabillase y que tuviese que hincar las rodillas en el suelo pedregoso. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para no dejar escapar ningún grito de dolor y encogió los dedos de la mano que tenía apoyada en la roca, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca más dejaría que Sephiroth le ridiculizase de aquella manera.

-Demonios…-farfulló entre dientes.

Su vista había comenzado a tornarse borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces para alejar de sí aquella sensación de mareo que sentía encima y que le oprimía como si fuese una camisa de fuerza. Puso la mano en el suelo rápidamente, ya que había empezado a bambolearse.

-¿Voy a desmayarme…ahora?

Se le nublaron los ojos de tal forma que ya no era capaz de divisar ni sus propios dedos a escasos centímetros de su cara. Lo último que sintió antes de caer en la oscuridad fue un punzante dolor en el hombro.

Génesis apretó los ojos al vislumbrar algo de luz a través de sus párpados cerrados. Le molestaba pero, sin embargo, también le resultaba agradable. Hacía un calor reconfortante en aquel lugar al que había ido a parar. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba incorporarse, fracasando estrepitosamente. Se llevó una mano al hombro con una mueca de dolor que le crispó el rostro.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos-le dijo una voz suave con un deje de temor-. Aun no te has recuperado.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza en dirección a la persona, una chica sin duda, que le había dicho aquello. Su rostro mostró un atisbo de sorpresa al ver a la joven maga al otro lado de la pequeña fogata, mirándole de forma titubeante y con un pequeño cuenco de madera entre las temblorosas manos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó, mirándola a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Es…es una cueva. Te encontré cerca de aquí y…al verte desmayado y herido, yo…-alzó el objeto que portaba-Intenté preparar un ungüento, pero…tu herida…-negó con la cabeza-Está infectada y…Lo siento, no creo que sirva de mucho…

-Gracias-dijo de forma tirante, soltando el aire entre dientes por el dolor.

Terra esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza y dejaba el cuenco a un lado, cerca del fuego. Se sentó junto a Génesis y le ayudó a incorporarse un poco, lo justo para poder quitarle la venda que tapaba su herida. El pelirrojo notó que la joven se comportaba de forma retraída, como si estuviese asustada de él. Eso le disgustó bastante. La cogió por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Y-yo…Bueno…

-No tienes por qué. No voy a hacerte daño. Yo…-se calló y miró hacia otro lado.

''¿Tú, qué?'' se dijo ''¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Que no eres un monstruo? Sabes que no es verdad''

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño-repitió, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Terra dejó de contener la respiración y pudo dedicarse por fin a tratarle la herida. Se mordió el labio al ver el estado de ésta, que no hacía más que empeorar con el tiempo. Génesis notó su alicaído estado de ánimo y bajó la vista hacia su hombro con el fin de inspeccionar por él mismo el corte que Sephiroth le había hecho.

No tenía para nada una pinta agradable. ¿Qué le había hecho? Eso no podía haber sido provocado por un mero tajo de Masamune, desde luego. Aunque Terra le había dicho que la herida estaba infectada…Aun así, le parecía bastante grave. No dejaba de dolerle y todavía se sentía débil, demasiado para su gusto. Entrecerró los ojos y se tambaleó, respirando profundamente y aferrándose a la realidad para no volver a desmayarse. Su cabeza cayó en algo suave y blando. Separó levemente los párpados, lo más que su estado le permitía, y los volvió a cerrar, cansado, recostándose en aquella cálida superficie. Sintió como unas aguas se cernían sobre él, hundiéndole en la más absoluta y fría oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz lejana que le llamaba, apartándole de las negras aguas que se cerraban entorno a su nublada mente.

Terra apoyó la espalda de Génesis contra la pared mientras no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre. No podía volver a desmayarse. La herida estaba tan mal que la maga tenía miedo de que el pelirrojo cerrase los ojos, ya que, con toda probabilidad, no volvería a abrirlos si no hacía algo pronto. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, sus tratamientos no habían servido prácticamente de nada y dudaba de que sus camaradas fueran a ayudarle. Eran todos demasiado egoístas. Todos excepto…

Negó con la cabeza. Sephiroth sí la ayudaría, pero no podía salir a buscarle mientras Génesis se encontraba en aquel estado. No podía dejarle solo.

-Despierta, Génesis-le suplicaba mientras aplicaba lo más cuidadosamente posible el ungüento sobre la herida tras haberla limpiado-. No puedes dormirte ahora.

La joven miró a su alrededor, nerviosa. No tenía más vendas limpias a mano. Las únicas que se encontraban en esa cueva estaban ensangrentadas y arrugadas cerca del fuego, donde las había dejado hacía poco. Apartó la mano de los hombros del espadachín pero, al ver que éste se echaba hacia delante, no tuvo más remedio que apoyarle contra ella mientras desanudaba uno de sus pañuelos. Volvió a colocar a Génesis contra la pared y cubrió la herida con la tela de forma cuidadosa.

-No, por favor…Para ya de sangrar-dijo al ver una mancha oscura aparecer en su pañuelo-. Génesis, abre los ojos.

El pelirrojo quería hacer caso de aquella voz, pero había algo que le retenía junto a la tranquilidad de las aguas oscuras. Tal vez la promesa de que, si se dejaba arrullar por ellas, el dolor cesaría de una vez. Sin embargo, echaba de menos la calidez de antes. Ahora ya no la sentía. Puede que si abría los ojos…

Génesis probó a hacer caso a la voz, pero no era tan fácil como había pensado en un principio. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y olvidarse del dolor que sentía en el hombro. Oyó entonces una pequeña exclamación ahogada y un suspiro de alivio, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo exhausto que se sentía, aun no quería echarse a dormir eternamente. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos pálidos labios que esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué…sucede?-preguntó con algo de dificultad, alzando la vista para poder mirar a Terra a los ojos.

-La herida ha dejado de sangrar-contestó la joven, sin perder la sonrisa y volviendo a anudar el pañuelo-. Puede que…en unos días…Tal vez te recuperes.

-Oye, Terra…

La maga negó con la cabeza, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Génesis y le ayudó a tumbarse en el suelo, cerca de la hoguera. Cogió la gabardina roja y le arropó con ella como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquel trato no era el adecuado para un héroe, el espadachín no se sintió ni ofendido ni molesto. Estaba demasiado cansado todavía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio unas correas y un polo negro cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Era evidente que Terra había tenido que quitarle la parte superior del traje para tratarle la herida. Pero no era eso lo que buscaba. ¿Qué había sido de aquel objeto cálido y blando sobre el que había tenido apoyada la cabeza no hacía mucho rato? Sería más cómodo para él descansar sobre esa suave superficie. Antes de preguntar, volvió a pasear disimuladamente la mirada por la cueva, sin encontrar nada revelador…hasta que su vista se posó, sin quererlo, en los pequeños pechos de la joven. Parecían blandos, suaves y, sin duda, cálidos. Desvió los ojos, incómodo y avergonzado. Era una suerte el no haber preguntado. Sin embargo, había otra cuestión rondando su mente.

-Terra… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días, tres con este-contestó la joven, apartándole un par de mechones cobrizos de los ojos-. Apenas te has despertado en todo este tiempo, lo justo para…bueno…-se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una tímida sonrisita-para que te diese de comer, ya sabes…Recuperar fuerzas…La herida es demasiado profunda y, al estar infectada…te debilita mucho, así que, como tú no podías…yo te daba de comer-terminó de decir, desviando la vista, nerviosa.

Génesis, de haber tragado saliva en ese instante, se hubiese atragantado con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era más que un niño inválido, por lo menos hasta que el terrible dolor de su hombro se pasase. Dependía casi totalmente de Terra lo cual, por otra parte, tampoco era muy alentador. Esa joven, a pesar de todo, le seguía teniendo miedo y si él no era capaz de dominar sus actos mientras fuese presa del dolor, la espantaría, de eso estaba seguro. La herida le ponía furioso…pero no solo era eso. Ese corte era un recordatorio de que seguía siendo inferior a Sephiroth, por lo que su estado de ánimo era aun peor.

-¿Y Kefka?-preguntó, acordándose de pronto de aquel bufón-Si hace dos días que cuidas de mí, ¿no se estará preguntando que dónde estás?

-No…no pasa nada. Descansa un poco.

El espadachín la observó con el ceño fruncido incluso después de que ella se hubiese alejado hasta la entrada de la cueva. Era bastante evidente que la maga no quería hablar sobre Kefka, y Génesis creía saber por qué, pero se abstuvo de seguir hablando sobre aquel tema. Ahora lo único que quería era, como bien le había dicho Terra, descansar un poco. Así pues, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de pensar en el payaso y en lo que, con total seguridad, le aguardaría a la maga cuando volviese a su lado.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y alzó la vista hacia el cielo encapotado, con un deje triste. Aunque aun le siguiese dando miedo, no le importaba cuidar de Génesis. Lo que sí que le daba verdadero temor era la reacción de Kefka cuando la viese aparecer tras varios días de ausencia. No sabía qué la esperaría, pero estaba segura de que no sería algo agradable. Sin embargo, sabía bien que tampoco podía huir puesto que, al final, él acabaría encontrándola y cuanto más tardase, peor sería su castigo por desobedecerle. Se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza, volviéndose ligeramente para mirar al espadachín que se había acabado rindiendo al sueño. Sonrió y echó a andar hacia el interior de la cueva, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en una pared, cerca de Génesis. Ella también deseaba echarse a dormir, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si les encontraba Kefka? Si ella estaba dormida, no podía defenderlos a ambos de aquel bufón. Pero, por otro lado, si estaba cansada, tampoco podría hacer gran cosa.

-Un rato-se prometió, cerrando los ojos-. Solo descansaré…un rato.

Con la cabeza ladeada y los párpados echados fue como la encontró Génesis al despertar. Se incorporó como buenamente pudo, con una mueca de dolor contrayendo su rostro. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se permitió el lujo de observar a la joven detenidamente durante unos minutos. Puede que fuese el embotamiento, o tal vez el hecho de que ya ni recordaba la última vez que había estado con una mujer, pero, de pronto, Terra le parecía el ser más bello del universo. No había caído antes en su cabello claro, que parecía estar hecho de finas y onduladas hebras de oro pálido, ni en su tersa y fina piel de porcelana, ni siquiera en aquellos labios rosados que, en la placidez del sueño, esbozaban una calmada sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que admitir que la maga no era precisamente una mujer que resultase desagradable a la vista, pero aquella repentina grandiosidad no era más que un producto de su necesidad. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un ser humano con ciertas necesidades físicas. Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba de Terra, y ese algo era el miedo que transmitían sus ojos ante su presencia. De acuerdo, él era un monstruo, eso era así; algo en su mente se había despertado y le había transmitido aquella innegable verdad, pero la maga no lo sabía y, si no lo sabía, ¿por qué le temía? ¿O es que era algo tan sumamente evidente como para que ella lo supiera sin necesidad de que se lo dijese? Sea como fuere, a Génesis no le gustaba aquella mirada. Aunque no solo le tenía miedo a él. El espadachín había advertido también temor hacia sí misma. Después de todo, ella se consideraba un monstruo y… ¿cómo había dicho? ¿La destrucción encarnada?

Génesis negó con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero, de nuevo, se encontraba cansado. La herida de su hombro le dejaba sin fuerzas y el dolor no se apaciguaba.

_- El misterio infinito. _

_Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa. _

_Mas sus destinos la guerra separó._

El espadachín pronunció las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas. Cada una de ellas había brillado unos segundos en su mente antes de que escapasen por sus labios sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de retenerlas.

-¿Me…decías algo?-preguntó una voz amodorrada.

Génesis sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-Pensaba en voz alta-contestó.

Terra se acercó a él y puso el dorso de la mano en su frente bajo el flequillo revuelto. La tranquilidad de su rostro desapareció en pos de la preocupación y desvió la vista, intranquila, hacia la herida.

-¿Te…encuentras bien?-le preguntó con una vocecita temblorosa.

-Estoy cansado-respondió con algo de tirantez. La herida volvía a dolerle de manera insoportable.

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

La maga bajó la mano hasta una de sus mejillas y, luego, la pasó a la otra. Cogió la gabardina y la dejó a un lado, viendo como Génesis arrugaba el entrecejo.

-La herida te ha…provocado fiebre-dijo, quitando el pañuelo de su hombro-. No hace más que empeorar.

-Tengo frío.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…Pero no…

El espadachín abrió los ojos y los clavó en Terra.

-No me tengas miedo. Si sigues así, será mejor que te vayas. Dime lo que me tengas que decir, no voy a hacerte nada, Terra.

A pesar de la firmeza con la que hablaba, la maga no dejó de notar cierta debilidad en su voz.

-Lo siento. No sé qué más hacer para…No tengo nada que pueda serte de ayuda. Lo único que puedo hacer es…intentar cuidar de ti, nada más…Pero la herida no…no creo que vaya a mejorar por mucho que la trate.

Sin embargo, Génesis parecía no escucharla. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor y cansancio. Terra se mordió el labio, indecisa. No tenía nada a mano para poder paliar el suplicio que le estaría causando el corte. A no ser que…Tal vez, si había algún moogle cerca…Esas criaturas tenían objetos interesantes, seguro que alguno de ellos tenía algo que aliviase un poco el dolor.

-Espérame aquí, ¿me has oído? Volveré enseguida.

El pelirrojo no hizo amago de asentir, ni de discrepar, ni de nada, a pesar de que, a diferencia de lo que creía Terra, sí la había oído.

La maga salió de la cueva, echando una última ojeada a Génesis.

El espadachín abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, colocándola de perfil, mirando hacia las llamas. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aquel fuego no tenía nada debajo, ni hojas secas, ni ramas…Era la magia de Terra la que mantenía caldeada la triste cueva. Tal vez por eso ella mostraba esos signos de cansancio. Llevaba dos días, o tres si contaba con ese, con el fuego encendido. Si tenía que cuidar de él, si tenía que mantener el calor de la gruta, si tenía que vigilar que Kefka no estuviese por aquella zona… ¿cuándo podía descansar de verdad? Pero… ¿por qué le importaba a él el que la joven estuviese o no al borde mismo de la locura? Claro estaba que, si no descansaba, no podría atenderle bien, aunque…Bufó, incómodo. Era demasiado listo como para engañarse a sí mismo. No era eso lo que le inquietaba, sino la salud de la chica.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-se preguntó, volviendo la vista al techo de la cueva-Preocuparse por los demás es una muestra de humanidad…Eso significaría que no soy solo un monstruo…-sonrió, con sorna-Estoy desvariando.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y, por un momento, su cuerpo se tensó. Sin embargo, al reconocer el ruido de las botas de la maga, dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones. Terra se inclinó sobre él, le ayudó a incorporarse y le mostró una botellita casi translúcida.

-Estoy convencida de que te sentará…b-bien.

La joven desvió la vista, algo sonrojada, al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Génesis sobre ella. El espadachín alzó una mano, cogió el frasco y bebió lo que en él había con una mueca desagradable. No sabía demasiado bien.

-Gracias.

Terra le restó importancia negando con la cabeza y volvió a recostar a Génesis contra el suelo. Luego, se sentó cerca de él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y se dedicó a contemplar las llamas, pensativa, hasta que la voz del espadachín la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Terra, ¿te importaría si apoyo la cabeza sobre tus piernas? Me está empezando a doler de tenerla tanto tiempo en el suelo.

-Ah…C-claro.

La maga se movió unos centímetros hacia el pelirrojo y le colocó suavemente la cabeza sobre las piernas, comenzando a acariciar con cuidado los finos cabellos cobrizos de Génesis. Le encantaba el pelo del espadachín.

-Yo cuidaré de ti todo el tiempo que haga falta-le susurró, sin darse cuenta del tono cariñoso que había empleado.

Sintió que Génesis asentía con la cabeza.

Aquel tiempo se vio alargado hasta una semana, en la que Terra no hacía otra cosa que intentar por todos los medios curar aquella espantosa herida que parecía no mejorar. Génesis estaba tan cansado de la situación que decidió ignorar el corte y seguir con su vida normal en aquel mundo, y así se lo comunicó a la maga mientras ésta le cambiaba las vendas.

-¿Cómo? Pero no estás recuperado-contestó la joven, preocupada, alzando la cabeza de la herida para mirarle a los ojos-. Sigues debilitado.

-Ya se curará. Estoy agotado de estar aquí dentro.

-Dame más tiempo, por favor. Aun no puedes evitar siquiera los desmayos. Si sales…

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí-la cortó, colocando la mano en su cuello y acariciando con el pulgar la mandíbula temblorosa de la maga-. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no está en tu mano el que la herida se cure.

Terra bajó la vista y cerró los ojos, reacia a aceptarlo. Sabía que aquel corte no era muy normal, ni aunque estuviese infectado. En siete días no había mejorado nada de nada, incluso diría que había empeorado. No quería dejar que Génesis se fuese de aquella manera, tan débil, tan vulnerable.

-Génesis, por favor, dame solo dos días-colocó una mano sobre la del pelirrojo-. No te pido más.

El espadachín sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Dos días más no era mucho tiempo, y menos si seguía a los cuidados de Terra. La joven le miró con una sonrisa de alivio y Génesis se quedó prendado del brillo que despedían sus claros ojos, pero un espasmo de dolor le hizo apretar los párpados e incluso encogerse, llevándose una mano al hombro. La maga le secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y le tumbó en el suelo con cuidado. Ahora sí que no podía dejarle salir de la cueva. En ese estado, estaría en peligro constante. El espadachín se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Terra y apretó la mandíbula para no dejar escapar ningún grito de dolor. La joven se mordió el labio. Génesis le estaba haciendo daño. Después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo aflojó los dedos, más calmado, y abrió levemente los ojos, mirando a Terra, cayendo en la cuenta de que, posiblemente, le había apretado demasiado fuerte.

-Demonios-farfulló.

-¿Estás…mejor?

Génesis no contestó. Cogió delicadamente el brazo de la maga y le levantó la manga, viendo en la piel unas marcas rojizas. Terra desvió la vista, luego le miró otra vez y sonrió, conciliadora.

-No te preocupes, desaparecerán. Ahora lo importante es que descanses un poco, ¿vale?

El espadachín cerró los ojos y arrastró a la joven junto a él, pasándole la mano por el hombro y estrechándola contra su pecho.

-Gracias por todo, pero no puedo hacerte cargar con mis problemas. No te concederé esos dos días. Mañana saldré de aquí, Terra.

Terra sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que se limitó a disfrutar de aquel momento antes de volver a incorporarse.

-Si te encuentras mal, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Génesis asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se abandonó al sueño, sonriendo levemente al sentir aun el calor del cuerpo de la joven sobre su piel. Al cabo de un rato, no supo si mucho o poco, se despertó, incómodo. La maga, al ver que había abierto los ojos, se arrodilló a su lado, solícita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

No era por aprovecharse de las buenas intenciones de la joven, desde luego, pero tenía que pedirle aquello otra vez.

-Mi cabeza…-empezó, algo incómodo-El maldito suelo no me deja dormir bien.

Terra sonrió, nerviosa, y se sentó al otro lado de Génesis, apoyando la espalda sobre la roca. Luego, ayudó al espadachín a situarse cerca de ella y pasó una mano por su nuca, levantando la cabeza para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Al igual que la vez anterior, la maga se dedicó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo. Ahora que entre ellos había algo más de confianza, tal vez pudiese iniciar una conversación si él no estaba muy cansado.

-¿Tienes sueños, Terra?-se adelantó el espadachín.

-¿Sueños?

Génesis asintió, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno…Nunca me he planteado algo así. Supongo que no-se encogió de hombros-. Nunca he pensado demasiado en mi futuro como para llegar a tener algún sueño. Además, estando bajo las órdenes de Kefka, no creo que se me permitan. ¿Y tú?

-Los monstruos no tenemos sueños-contestó, sin pensarlo demasiado.

El espadachín sintió que los dedos de la joven se crispaban. Tras un rato, notó que había empezado de nuevo a acariciarle el cabello de forma delicada. Génesis entreabrió momentáneamente los ojos al notar que la mano de Terra había bajado hasta su mejilla.

-Pero tú…tú no eres un monstruo-le dijo suavemente pero con firmeza, desdeñando la posibilidad de que él lo fuese realmente.

El pelirrojo sonrió, cogió la mano de la maga y posó delicadamente los labios sobre su palma, cerca de la muñeca.

-Llevas días sin aparecer-fue lo primero que Sephiroth le dijo al verle-. ¿Dónde has estado?

El pelirrojo se miró el hombro izquierdo de reojo y, luego, echó a andar sin contestar a la pregunta de su compañero. A él no le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y menos aún, si había una joven de por medio…pero eso era algo que Sephiroth no sabría ni aunque le dijese dónde había estado. Se callaría para él que había estado una semana bajo los cuidados de una maga por la que había aprendido a sentir algo más que mero compañerismo.

-Te noto distinto… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si te refieres a Angeal o a Zack, no-contestó Génesis, girando levemente la cabeza y sonriendo-. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Supongo que siempre viene bien alejarse un poco de todo…

Sephiroth le siguió la corriente y ambos echaron a andar hacia ninguna parte en concreto, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Génesis, de vez en cuando, apretaba la mandíbula y se miraba de reojo el hombro izquierdo, molesto. Había pasado cerca de semana y media desde que se fue de aquella cueva y el dolor, aunque en menor medida, no dejaba de estar presente. De pronto, se paró en seco, ladeando la cabeza y fijando la vista en algo que se le escapaba al peliplata.

-Lo siento, Sephiroth, pero tengo que ausentarme de nuevo. Ya nos veremos.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo los ojos de su compañero sobre su espalda. Luego, oyó pasos en la dirección contraria. Génesis sonrió.

-_Amigo mío, tu deseo es aquello que otorga la vida. El don de la diosa. _

_La leyenda hablará de sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue._

_El viento navega sobre el manto del agua. _

_Sin prisas, pero con firmeza._

-LOVELESS, otra vez-dijo Sephiroth lo suficientemente alto como para que, a pesar de la distancia, Génesis le oyese. Aunque su voz seguía pareciendo un susurro.

El pelirrojo giró brevemente la cabeza y, tras volverla, siguió andando hacia delante. Aligeró el paso, tampoco mucho. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla. Frunció el ceño, parándose durante unos instantes. Lo cierto era que la echaba demasiado de menos.

Negó con la cabeza y echó a andar de nuevo hacia el norte, esta vez con más calma, tratando de mantener el control por lo menos hasta que la viese. Llegó a un pequeño entramado de rocas y cuevas enanas, y tras recorrerlo, divisó por fin no muy lejos la entrada a la cueva donde había estado una semana entera postrado. Entró en ella despacio, sin hacer apenas ruido, y la vio de espaldas a él, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Cuando la tuvo al alcance, la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente y la besó en el cuello.

-¡G-Génesis!-exclamó la joven, sorprendida, girándose aun entre sus brazos-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo estás? No te he vuelto a ver desde que te fuiste. Parece que la herida se te es-está…-tragó saliva, nerviosa y sonrojada-curando…

Génesis acarició lentamente el labio inferior de Terra, sin apartar la vista de ella y sin contestar a su pregunta. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era aquello que no había hecho la última noche que pasó con ella, el día anterior a su partida, en ese mismo lugar. Ante la atónita mirada de la maga, adelantó la cabeza y la besó delicadamente, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de la joven, la cual emitió un pequeño y seductor gemido que hizo que el espadachín la estrechase aun más entre sus brazos. Se separó un poco de ella y la izó, mirándola con sus nublados ojos azules.

-Esta vez no te escaparás, Terra-susurró con voz ronca, esbozando una secreta sonrisa-. Hoy pienso hacerte el amor de la cabeza a los pies, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues aquí está ^^ Quisiera disculparme por cómo he hecho a Génesis. La verdad es que, para mí, es un personaje un tanto complejo…y, además, es la primera vez que escribo algo en lo que está este tipo metido. Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado la historia :) ¡Espero que dejéis reviews!

Bye!


End file.
